Una navidad de Locos
by flowerforever355
Summary: La navidad es una época tranquila y pacifica pero cuando se reúnen todos los semidioses para una cena en una sola cabaña no se sabe que esperar o como va a terminar. Lo único que piensan es en pasarla bien con sus amigos y compartir. La noche buena terminaría siendo cualquier cosa excepto buena. -cuidado Spoiler de la Sangre del Olimpo-
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se estoy escribiendo otra historia pero me encanta escribir sobre esta época donde no recibo nada xD todo para mi amado sobrinito…Que siempre bromeo y digo si pudiera enterar algo en la Duat el sería el primero (guiño, guiño) Las crónicas de Kane.**

**Bueno eso es otro tema.**

**Hare un Fic pero de Navidad ya saben por las fiestas y todo eso… XD quizás contenga Spoiler cuidado, tiene relación con ''Quédate Conmigo'' los personajes saldrán pero no será lo mismo xD**

**No me pertenecen los personajes no lucro con esto.**

''Una Navidad de Locos''

La nieve caía delicada sobre el campamento mestizo y era pintado de un color blanco lo que hacía lucir mágico, el sol se escondí detrás del mar y las luces de colores decoraban las cabañas de los dioses olímpicos y menores eran prendidas, había varios muñecos de nieve con bufandas, sombreros de copa y zanahorias por nariz.

Los arboles estaban decorados con luces de colores que eran colocadas y ajustadas por los campistas de Hefesto y algunos de Apolo, Hécate con un par de chicas de Afrodita, varios campistas se paseaban con abrigados.

El lugar estaba bastante pacifico, ningún monstruo o peligro asechaba, todo parecía normal.

Un viento helado recorría el lugar, un aire de fraternidad y emoción recorría el ambiente que era clásico en esas fechas, todo mundo estaba emocionado solo se interesaban por compartir su alegría con sus seres queridos y…

-ven aquí maldito Stoll- exclamo una chica saliendo de la cabaña de Deméter con una campera verde y guates negros, tenía puestos jeans oscuros ajustados y unas botas marrones claritas.

Su cabello rubio miel caía hasta sus caderas suelto con una gorra verde con diseños de copos de nieve, sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello se iluminaban mostrando un aura maligno con su entre ceño arrugado, era inconfundible.

Avanzo, varios campistas la miraron con miedo.

-corre por tu vida, hermano-

Connor corría con Travis a su lado ambos tenían camperas de azul y rojo, gorros negros de lana con un gran pompón y pantalones de jeans azules, a juzgar por su apariencia cualquiera pensaría que eran gemelos pero Travis era más alto que su hermano.

-¡devuélvemelo!

El chico sonrió ampliamente remarcando sus facciones de elfo diabólico siguió avanzando hasta su lugar de refugio seguro, su cabina de Hermes –El robo nunca duerme, en especial en estas fechas- le respondió sin mirarla ambos estaban jadeando, ya no veían la hora de estar en su preciado hogar.

-te matare, Travis- Katie los corría por atrás de ellos a toda velocidad, ambos la miraron de reojo con miedo apresuraron el paso.

-¡dioses!- jadeo Connor-¿estuviste haciendo ejercicio, Katie?

El hijo de Hermes ya estaba cansado sin contar que la nieve de 10 cm debajo de sus pies no ayudaba, no era su pista favorita en la que correr sus pies se le atoraban en la espesa nieve, y ya le quemaban los músculos en cualquier momento caería de bruces en la cruel nieve quedando a merced de la malvada de Katie Gardner.

Sus pulmones le dolían y cada vez que respiraba sentía como si estuviera tragando un cubo de hielo entero.

-ya…-siguió jadeando, Travis se estaba adelantando un metro, se dio vuelta a mirarlo-no puedo más.

-vamos Connor- le hizo un ademan.

El chico asintió a duras penas, ambos siguieron corriendo.

-ya verás- la chica les seguía el paso muy de cerca- ¡devuélveme mi collar!

Los dos se miraron entre si tomaron impulso y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron era eso o que Katie los enterrara en la nieve hasta que le dieran mi preciada pertenencia.

-¿Por qué ni es de oro?- Travis se dio vuelta aun corriendo.

Ella resoplo furiosa, se alegró de que llevaba botas para nieve pero ellos no, esa era la única razón por la que los había perseguido, los tontos usaban zapatillas solo era cuestión de tiempo para uno cayera o los dos.

-devuélvemelo, es mío- exigió.

Travis apresuro el paso, su hermano corría pero de una manera más lenta, finalmente ya no pudo más y cayó desplomado al suelo.

Maldijo en su interior.

-¡te atrapare!- exclamo.

Miro atrás y vio a Katie hacerse cada vez más grande, el temor se apodero de su alma tanto que por unos segundos la voz no le logro salir _''dioses, no le deseaba esto a nadie''._

Su hermano se dio vuelta, ya casi llegaban a su cabaña de hecho Travis casi estaba a la puerta.

-¡Connor!- exclamo extendiendo su mano.

Hizo lo mismo.

-¡hermano, sálvate!- volteo su cabeza la chica ya casi estaba llegando al menos Travis podía llevarse el maldito collar- estaré bien, solo me intentará matar.

El drama estaba en su punto Pick.

-no te dejare- se negó.

-huye Travis huye por tu vida- volvió a extender su mano e hizo una expresión melancólica - tu puedes tener una vida feliz con Katie, ve haz tu vida.

-pero…

-se feliz, buen Hombre.

Detrás de ellos Katie rio como una científica loca.

-¡Stoll, no tendré piedad!

-me matara.- sentencio con una afirmación- no poder casarme nunca

Sollozo.

-deja de ser tan dramático-negó con la cabeza Travis- no te hará tanto daño. Es mi novia.

Connor rodo los ojos- solo vete, Travis. Consígueme una esposa y dile que la amo.

-con Miranda bastara.

Connor lo fulmino con la mirada pero sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas a pesar de estar cubierto de fría nieve.

El chico se debatió mentalmente miro la cabaña varias veces y a él, aleatoriamente.

-volveré por ti- se dio vuelta para correr a su cabaña- si sobrevives.

Travis hecho a correr con un collar en forma de cadena con un dije de hoja en color plata en su mano izquierda.

Justo en ese momento, Katie llego.

-me vengare- rio maliciosamente.

Connor grito como una niña, el grito resonó por todo el campamento.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

-más arriba, Will- le indico Lou Ellen al chico que estaba subido en la punta de una larga escalera intenta acomodar unas luces, la escalera le temblaba un poco y sus manos.

-fácil para ti decirlo- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Lou rio nerviosa, ella tenía un saco de lana con gorro hasta las muslos negro y calzas de grises, junto con botines negros y una bufanda que decía ''Líder absoluta'' en letras grandes.

-vamos, Will- le animo Hadley la chica se froto las manos con unos guantes de lana negros de mano completa **(ya saben los que no tienen dedos pero son como los de bebes xD) **llevaba puesto un sobretodo negro de botones y jeans negros, botas del mismo color, un gorro negro con un pequeño pompón.

-te cambio de lugar- Will pidió.

-no, hermano tienes que hacerlo-tercio Leo con una sonrisa. Tenía puesto un chaleco de lana roja con renos y su típico pantalón con muchos bolsillos, junto con los tirantes que caían a su lado.

- tienes manos de cirujano…- le alabo algunos chicos de Hefesto asintieron dándole la razón- más a la izquierda.

Will refunfuño frustrado ¿Por qué siempre él? Si tan solo no hiciera caso a lo constante podían Lou y Hadley pero lo habían cansado, en un ataque de histeria acepto.

Le estaba dando vértigo, miro abajo ahora más que nunca el suelo muy, muy, muy lejos.

Sus manos temblaban y no podía acomodar las luces bien, ¿Por qué no le habían pedido a Jason? O incluso a Piper, pero siempre era él.

-vamos, esfuérzate- le exigió Lou Ellen.

Hadley la miro mal, mientras que ella se encogió de hombros.

De pronto se escuchó un grito de una niña resonar por todo el lugar, Will pego un sobre salto, sus piernas temblaron.

-¡así!- exclamo Leo satisfecho.

Una ardilla salió del árbol directo a su cara en un salto furioso.

El pobre hijo de Apolo grito como si no hubiera mañana, abajo Leo, y las chicas de Hécate se taparon la boca con impresión sin poder decir nada.

Cayó al suelo derribando con él la espalera.

Por un minuto nada existió excepto un gruñido de una ardilla furiosa y la sensación de que le correteaban el cuerpo.

Su vista se aclaró con dolor por lo menos estaba esa capa de nieve que había amortiguado el golpe considerablemente.

Las caras de Leo, Lou y Hadley fueron las primeras que vio luego de los demás campistas.

No pudo evitar gruñir, su espalda dolía era doctor sabia de golpes el malestar estaría a lo menos una semana quizás dos a tres horas con ambrosia.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Leo mirándolo fijamente.

Will volvió a gruñir- no, estas sobre mi pierna.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido miro a las chicas nervioso riendo.

-lo siento- corrió su pierna.

Will se sentó a duras penas, Hadley le toco el hombro con una sonrisa- al menos terminaste el ultimo árbol- le ánimo.

Hizo una mueca- y mi espalda pago el precio- se la sobo y froto.

-lo hiciste bien- sonrió Lou.

-a propósito, ¿quién fue la niñita que grito?- Leo frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor.

Lou miro a su alrededor al igual que Leo- quizás una campista nueva que se asustó por descubrir su procedencia- concluyo.

-o Connor siendo atrapado por Katie- todos miraron a Hadley con el entrecejo fruncido sin entender, ella apunto a la zona de las cabinas donde Katie pasaba con el chico de la oreja.

Ella extendió su mano y saludo- hola, chicos.

Se miraron entre si- ¿esparciendo amor, Katie?- Leo pregunto.

Todos lanzaron una risa.

Sonrió y siguió Avanzando.

-au. Au. Au- se quejaba constantemente Connor doblado los miro a todos mientras se alejaba- ¡ayúdenme!

Connor sollozaba.

Leo sonrió y extendió sus palmas- lo siento, ella es una fiera- exclamo.

El chico volvió a sollozar mientras se alejaba.

Se volvieron a mirar entre si- eso fue…-intento articular Lou- extraño.

Se encogieron de hombros.

-me voy a mi cabaña a descansar

Will se levantó aun sobándose la espalda entre muecas, se dirigió a su cabina sin mirar a nadie.

-pobre…- dijeron al unísono Lou y Hadley mirándolo mientras caminaba.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

La cabaña 3 era decorada por cintas de colores navideños en sus columnas había muérdago, luces y pelotitas para árboles, las ventanas estaban cerradas y con algo de escarcha pero adentro me mantenía el calor. En una ventana había colocado un pequeño árbol de oficina con adornos y una estrella plateada en la punta.

Del techo colgaban luces que aún no estaban prendidas y la fuente de agua se lucia en el medio de cabaña.

Dos jóvenes estaban sentados en una alfombra con colores azules, la cabaña lucia diferente no había cama, había sillones a los lados y una gran mesa junto con un árbol más grande navidad y luces en el techo.

La chica vestía una campera gris junto con un gorro grande que le caía hacia atrás, una calza negra y botas color gris oscuro. Lucia concentrada y preocupada pero su respiración era calmada como si estuviera en el lugar donde pertenecía.

Percy tenía un saco de lana azul con diseños de copos de nieve blanco, un jeans azul y una bufanda del mismo color.

-¿Crees que vengan?- pregunto Annabeth apoyada en Percy con una taza de espumoso chocolate caliente.

El chico sonrió- Annabeth vendrán...- le tranquilizo.

La chica se apoyó más en su novio descansando su cabeza en su hombro relajándose, su aroma a mar le inundo las fosas nasales relajándola. La hizo recordar el verano y la playa, junto a Percy.

Percy la rodeo por detrás de la cintura entrelazo sus dedos, le beso el cuello con una sonrisa.

Annabeth tomo un trago de chocolate- cocinare un-

Se congelo-¿tú qué?

Ella lo observo de reojo mirándolo sería- Sesos de Alga, te hice un pastel en tu cumpleaños- le aclaro.

Tuvo que luchar para acordarse de ese pastel, había sido hace dos años pero le parecía siglos. Ahora lo recordaba el ladrillo de chocolate con extra cemento azul- si pero Tyson te ayudo- la miro.

La chica se corrió sus manos y se plantó en frente de su novio aun sentada- ¿insinúas que no puedo cocinar un simple pavo?- lo miro seria.

Percy se encogió de hombros- no he dicho nada.

La chica bufo con rabia.

Él tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un gruñido no quería decir eso. Solo que Annabeth se empeñaba en cocinar y no era buena en eso, cuando hizo el pastel Tyson le conto que el hizo el bizcocho, la crema y su novia solo lo había decorado.

Una vez intento hacer una sopa y se le seco, hizo fideos se le pasaron de tiempo, jamás había comido una salsa tan horrible como la que le había hecho Annabeth.

Temía por la vida de sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué?!- le espeto Annabeth dejando la taza a un lado.

'' _¡Dioses! Había hablado en voz alta''_ se recrimino mentalmente.

-¡Percy!- le grito- ¿cómo puedes decir que temes por la vida de los demás?

Abrió sus ojos como platos entonces si lo escucho.

¿Y ahora qué? Inventa algo pero era muy malo en eso, y ella se daría cuenta.

Sincérate o muere.

Tomo sus manos- Escucha hay cosas en la que eres muy buena como la arquitectura, ser sabionda en historia y en todo. Ser la mejor novia del mundo

Annabeth quería enojarse con Percy después de lo que estaba diciendo era realmente difícil en especial cuando hacia esa cara de foca bebe.

-pero la cocina no es lo tuvo, quizás si alguien te ayudara o-

Ella suspiro- tienes razón.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿estas admitiendo que tengo razón y tú no?

Rodo los ojos. Volvía a ser Sesos de Alga-No lo arruines, Percy

Rio. Si Percy tenía razón pero eso no le impedía cocinar.

Tiro su mano de un tirón y la beso, la dejo sorprendida pero no tardó en responderle cuando lo besaba se daba cuenta porque se había enamorado de Percy, sus labios sabían a chocolate y están cálidos. Amaba a Percy, todas sus metidas de pata y como era él.

-Percy- exclamo Jason alegremente abriendo la puerta.

Se separaron rápido sonrojados, se dieron cuenta que su amigo estaba igual de incomodo que ellos- Yo… ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa- No, estábamos tomando chocolate- le mostro la taza Annabeth.

Levanto las cejas incrédulo.

-bueno. No importa- hizo un ademan y entro- se ve bien.

Miro a su alrededor, Annabeth y Percy se pararon.

Se sentaron en los sillones, Percy se sentó en una individual mientras que su novia en el descansa brazos del mismo. Le rodeo la cintura.

Jason en el grande.

-bueno, Frank me acaba de mandar un mensaje de Iris- los miro, ambos esbozaron sonrisas entusiasmadas- llegan en unas horas.

-genial- Percy sonrió.

-Hazel trae un pavo relleno y según me dijo- los miro y se tocó el mentón, tenía guantes celestes, una campera del mismo color y jeans blancos- Es su primera navidad nevada.

Annabeth sonrió ampliamente- Entonces la nieve será especial para ella- les dijo.

-sí, aunque se retrasaron un poco. Fueron atacados por algunos monstruos pero no sufrieron daños- Jason le quito importancia.

Annabeth y Percy se miraron entre sí.

-oh

Percy quería estar tranquilo pero se preocupaba por sus amigos.

-no te preocupes Reyna esta con ellos estarán bien- Jason intento que se relajaran- además son de los 7 de la profecía.

Sonrieron.

-tienes razón- dijeron al unísono.

Annabeth se levantó- bueno, me tengo que ir. Prepare la cena- los miro Percy trago grueso

-pero Annabeth creí que-

Lo interrumpió- lo se Percy pero pediré ayuda- sonrió, le dio un beso y salió de la cabaña.

-hasta luego Jason- le saludo antes de salir.

Cuando estuvieron solos se miraron-¿Qué?- pregunto Jason mirando a Percy.

Tenía cara consternada- Annabeth cocinara y es muy, muy, muy mala en eso- le contesto.

Abrió los ojos.

-¿no le ira a pedir ayuda a Piper?

¿A quién más? Se preguntó Percy.

-es igual de mala- los dos se miraron con cara de circunstancia.

-hey ¿crees que Nico vendrá?- pregunto Jason cambiando de tema.

Se encogió de hombros.

-supongo…

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿juguemos uno?- pregunto Jason esbozando una sonrisa.

Percy arrugo el entre cejo.

-¿es enserio, Grace?

-Apostemos entonces -sonrió con desafío el Hijo de Júpiter.

-bien…- acepto- Una lucha.

-¿Qué tipo de lucha?

Algo en lo Jason tuviera todas de perder, no haría un combate cuando Annabeth le había amenazado que mantuviera el orden. Tenía que ser ingenioso.

Miro la televisión y los videos que Annabeth había dejado para mostrarles a las chicas.

-veamos una película de chicas- le dijo Jason lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro- el primero que llora pierde

Sonaba peligroso pero no imposible- Acepto- estrecharon sus manos- Perderás, Jackson.

-ya veremos, Grace.

-¿Qué ganaremos?- pregunto Jason.

Percy pensó- un esclavo por dos días- ambos asintieron.

El chico romano asintió.

Caminaron a la televisión y acercaron dos sillones individuales tendrían que arreglarlo antes que llegaran Piper y Annabeth pero estarían mucho tiempo en la cocina.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- pregunto Percy ambos tomaron las películas como si tuvieran una enfermedad o algo así.

-diario de una Pasión- Jason leyó la caratula del estuche que contenía el CD.

-27 bodas- ¿en serio Annabeth veía esto?

El Hijo de Júpiter rio- mira esto Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer 1 y 2- miro a Percy ambos trataron de contener una risa.

-¿Qué hay con los vampiros y hombres lobos?- pregunto Percy con los brazos cruzados.

-los semidioses la llevan- concluyo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-si- le respondió Jason miro la portada con recelo- ¿Qué tiene este- leyó entrecerrando sus ojos detrás de sus lentes- Edgard Callen.

¿Es un hijo de un dios?

-no- respondió Percy- ¿Callen?

Jason siguió -¿vuela como yo o contrala el agua como tú?-

-no

-¿es genial como nosotros?

-no

-¿tiene armas mágicas como nosotros?

-¡No!

-¿Qué somos?

-¡semidioses!

-¡semidioses!- gritaron, ambos chocaron sus pechos en un saludo de machos.

-¡sí!- siguieron gritando como simios y haciendo pasos improvisados.

-¡vencimos a Edgar!- grito Percy agitando los brazos.

Miraron la caratula de las películas donde está la cara del vampiros haciendo muecas de asco y odio. Estaban tentados a pisarlos pero las chicas los matarían.

-ya- lo calmo Percy- hay que ver esas películas pero como machos- aclaro.

Jason lo miro afirmando, se desplomaron en los sillones.

Estuvieron viendo muchas, tenían la saga completa de Crepúsculo, 27 vestidos, Diario de una Pasión, te Amare por Siempre, Postada: Te amo, Titanic, etc.

Hasta que una llamo la atención de Percy- Jason- lo llamo- esta se llama Bajo la Misma Estrella.

Lo miro dejando las películas sobre la televisión, la caratula solo decía el nombre y nada más.

- ¿de qué será?- pregunto Percy examinándola

-seguro de astronautas- intuyo tomándola.

Percy lo miro- ¿Cómo Aliens?- pregunto.

Asintió- si exacto.

-entonces veámosla, seguro tiene un final triste como todas las películas sobre el espacio- dijo Percy.

-está bien-

Los dos pusieron el CD en el video y la película empezó aparecer en la pantalla.

El título de ''Bajo la misma Estrella'' apareció en la pantalla.

**-1:40 después-**

-¡no era de astronautas!- sollozo Jason tomando un pañuelo, en sus piernas tenía muchos más arrugados.

-Mira encontró la carta- Percy exclamo con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas- ¡es tan triste!

La música sonó.

''_Señor Van Houten:_

_Soy una buena persona, pero un pésimo escritor. Usted es una pésima persona pero es buen escritor. Creo que seriamos un buen equipo._

_No quiero pedirle ningún favor pero si tiene tiempo, y por lo que vi, dispone de mucho por favor corrija esto por mí._

_Es un discurso fúnebre para Hazel._

_Me pidió que lo escribiera y eso intento, pero le vendría bien algo de estilo._

_El punto es que todos deseamos que se nos recuerde._

_Pero Hazel es diferente._

_Hazel sabe la verdad._

_Ella no quería un millón de admiradores. Quería uno._

_Y lo tuvo._

_Quizá no la ame mucho tiempo, pero si profundamente._

_¿No es más de lo que la mayoría logramos tener?_

_Cuando Hazel estuvo enferma, me entere de que yo iba a morir pero no quería decírselo._

_Me cole en terapia intensiva diez minutos y me senté con ella antes de que me descubrieran._

_Tenía los ojos cerrados, la piel pálida pero sus manos aun eran sus manos._

_Aun tibias y tenía esmalte azul muy oscuro en las uñas y las tome entre las mías._

_Intente imaginar un mundo sin nosotros y lo vacío que estaría._

_Ella es muy hermosa._

_Uno no se cansa de mirarla._

_No te preocupa si es más lista que tú, porque sabes que lo es._

_Es graciosa, pero jamás es cruel._

_La amo._

_Vaya que la amo._

_Soy muy afortunado por amarla, Van Houten._

_No puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo pero si eliges quien te lo hace._

_Y me gustan mis elecciones espero que ella le gusten las suyas._

_Okey, Hazel Grace._

_Okey'' _

Los dos chicos sollozaban como niñitas.

Solo que Jason tenía un pañuelo en su mano constantemente.

-¿¡Por qué Augustus, porque?!- exclamo Percy entre lágrimas.

-las moiras son malas- Jason sollozo.

-abrázame amigo. Desahoguémonos juntos- Percy extendió sus brazos a lo que el chico le correspondió dándose un abrazo de oso pero como hombres.

Se dieron palmadas y lloraron en el hombro del otro.

Ambos hipearon y sollozaron, se sonaban la nariz.

-te quiero amigo- Jason intento calmarse.

-yo también, hermano- Percy hizo un puchero- que bueno que no te mate en Kansas.

-Qué bueno que YO no te mate en Kansas-remarco Jason.

-¡chicos no van a cre-Leo abrió la puerta de golpe dando un salto al interior junto con Nico di Ángelo a su lado.

Se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Los dos se separaron de su abrazo rápidamente mirándose con caras avergonzadas aun con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-otra vez ¿estaban jugando a las quemaditas de ojos?

Se miraron entre sí.

-si era eso- murmuro entre dientes Jason, Percy lo miro sin entender a lo que le pego un codazo.

Nico alzo una ceja.

El chico tenía un gorro negro con una calavera oscura a un lado y una chaqueta del mismo color, guantes negros y una bufanda gris, con unos pantalones oscuros.

El chico había cambiado bastante era un poco más sociable y las orejas que tenía siempre debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido considerablemente, había pegado un estirón por lo que casi era de la altura de Percy aunque seguía delgado.

-si ya lo creo- murmuró entre dientes.

Leo se acercó a ellos-¿porque hay tantos pañuelos en el suelo?- frunció el ceño mirando el suelo.

Jason y Percy se miraron nerviosos, como si compartieran un secreto.

-eso no es lo importante- avanzo miro de reojo a Leo- Annabeth y Piper estaban cocinando pero casi incendian la cocina y-

-¿¡que!?- exclamaron los dos, alarmados.

Leo se asustó.

-¿les paso algo?- pregunto Jason mirando a Leo.

-¿hiciste algo?- contraataco Percy.

-si pe-

-Oh, Dioses- el chico romano miro a su amigo- seguro deben estar en la enfermería.

Percy bajo la mirada, el flujo de la fuente de agua se volvió más frenético- Pobre Annabeth debe estar tan asustada ¡ME NECESITA!

-¡llévanos!, ¡llevamos!- exclamo Jason.

-pero- Intento decir Nico.

-Nico…-lo miro amenazante Jason- si no nos llevas, te colgare en la punta del pino de Thalía.

-y yo me encargare de que tomes un baño por largo rato- le amenazo Percy.

El hijo de Hades frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la altura o el océano y tenía que admitir que le dio un poco de miedo los ojos amenazantes de los dos chicos.

-yo los llevare- Leo sonrió divertido.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

-¡largo!- les grito Annabeth desde la cocina.

Percy avanzo- pero nosotros creímos que-

-estamos bien- lo interrumpió ella deteniendo su acceso a la cocina pero lucía un poco nerviosa y olía a relleno de pavo- solo se nos quemó un poco una parte del mueble.

-si pero ya está solucionado- Piper intento tranquilizarlos- ahora váyanse.

-te lo dije- murmuró Leo a los dos.

-pero Nico nos dijo…- Percy miro a ambas.

Annabeth arrugo el entre ceño, examinándolo detenidamente-¿estuviste llorando Percy?- le pregunto.

-¿tú también, Jason?- lo miro Piper.

Adentro se escuchó la risa de Calypso resonar mientras se encendía una canilla de agua.

-no- Jason la miro- solo es que me entro nieve al ojo.

-ah- Piper sonrió asintiendo- yo pensaba que de nuevo habías visto Titanic

-¡No!

Las miradas divertidas de Leo, Nico y Percy cayeron sobre Jason estaba seguro que luego harían bromas con eso. Jason se puso tan rojo como un tomate maduro.

-chicas las necesito- exclamo Calypso desde adentro distrayendo a todos.

-miren- dijo la chica de Afrodita apresuradamente- agradecemos que se hayan preocupado pero lo solucionamos todo, Calypso nos está ayudando, y no quemaremos nada.

Con eso se fue.

-tú no te salvas, Sesos de Alga- Annabeth se cruzó de brazos. Percy la miro jugando con sus manos, nervioso-¿Por qué estuviste llorando?

Le encaro.

-¡te extrañaba!- le soltó sin pensarlo, todos se mordieron los labios para reír a carcajadas incluso Nico. Annabeth abrió los ojos impresionada- estaba solo en la cabaña y Jason no es lo mismo que tú. No lo resistí- Percy siguió hablando pero aumentaba de velocidad al hablar- ¡estoy muy sensible!

Ella rio enternecida- Percy si me hubieras dicho que llorarías cuando me fuera. No lo hubiera hecho- le sonrío.

''_No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto'' _.pensó.

Rio nervioso- es que me daba vergüenza- agacho la cabeza.

La chica avanzo- está bien- le toco el hombro sonriendo divertida dándole apoyo- Admiro que admitas lo sensible que eres delante de tus amigos hombres. Habla muy bien de ti- dijo.

Percy siguió con la mirada baja pero se recriminaba que no hubiera pensado antes de hablar.

-veo que los consejos de las revistas que te lee Sally te sirven- Ahora si los chicos rieron a carcajadas, Jason pensó que el llorara con Titanic era mínimo a comparación de lo de Percy.

Nico rio tanto que pensó que jamás lo había hecho tanto, el estómago le llego a doler a juzgar por cómo se veían sus dos amigos a su lado estaban igual.

-¡Annabeth!- la llamo Piper.

-me voy- dijo ella dándose vuelta. Le beso la mejilla- Nos vemos más tarde. Mantén el orden.

Se fue, cerrando la puerta

Asomo su cabeza- si Percy llora avísenme- le dijo a todos. Le asintieron a Annabeth con sonrisas mientras que el hijo de Poseidón no sabía dónde esconderse.

Se miraron entre sí para luego soltar más carcajadas.

-¡oigan!- exclamo Percy indignado.

-¿así que muy sensible eh?- pregunto Leo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Percy se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-al menos se la creyó- les respondió.

-si pero- Jason lo observo entre risas ¿Quién diría eso?

-silencio chico Titanic- le callo Percy, volvieron a reír.

Se puso serio.

-No se rían- se cruzó de brazos- es una película muy triste. Es un hecho real

- jajajajajajjajjaaaa- volvieron a reír todos.

-ya vámonos- les dijo Jason- falta poco para que vengan Frank, Hazel y Reyna.

Se fueron entre bromas.

-oigan ¿ustedes no estaban jugando a las quemaditas de ojos?- Leo los miro mientras caminaban.

-emm…emm- murmuraron ambos.

**En la cocina…**

-No les creí nada- Piper estaba sentada en una mesada comiendo un bastón de dulce.

La chica tenía puesto un suéter de lana marrón y unos jeans oscuros rotos en las rodillas pero debajo se veían unas calzas negras, su cabello caía libre hasta su cintura y sus dos trenzas a los lados de su cabeza tenían entrelazadas plumas azul eléctrico, y botas militares negras.

-¿en serio Jason lloro con Titanic?- pregunto Calypso sonriendo.

Ella tenía una campera blanca y jeans azules con botas también blancas y las manos manchadas con relleno de pavo.

Piper asintió mordiendo el bastón.

Rieron entre todas.

-eso no es lo mejor- Annabeth sonrío con satisfacción- Según Percy ''lloro porque me extrañaba''

Me miraron riendo.

-¿en serio dijo eso?- pregunto Piper con una sonrisa.

-si- Calypso, Annabeth y Piper carcajearon.

-¿y qué hiciste?- pregunto Calypso.

-confesé que la mama de Percy le lee artículos de revistas de chicas- Annabeth las miro.

-¡no!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Volvieron a reírse entre las tres.

-sin duda…-Dijo Annabeth- no me olvidare de esta navidad.

**Continuara.**

**Este Fic será de 3 capítulos o 2 no sé…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Admito que me tomo todo un día planear todo este capítulo y me gusto como quedo…jajá no les diré!**

**Se viene lo bueno para los que no saben hay un Test en Facebook se llama '' ¿Qué personaje de Percy Jackson eres?'' lo hice ayer con mi hermana dos veces y me salió…**

**Chan, chan, chan…**

**Reyna Ávila Ramirez-Arrallano. Así que lo hice dos veces y me salió lo mismo, pero no me quejo es mi personaje femenino favorito aunque no me esperara que me saliera ella, decía que no era buena en el amor :c jajajjaa ¡es cierto!**

**A mi hermana le salió Annabeth Chase**

**También lo hizo dos veces!**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

-¡es hermoso!- exclamo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

-Nunca vi algo tan perfecto- Piper se mordió los labios para no soltar un chillido- esto tendría que estar prohibido.

-se los dije- Calypso levanto el mentón con orgullo, corriendo su largo cabello canela.

-yo lo honraría como un Dios- la hija de Atenea tenia cara de adoración.

-no puedo creer que tenga permitido ver esto- Piper se tapó los ojos con sus dos manos pero corrió unos cuantos para volver a ver.

-¡lo hicimos!- exclamo Calypso levantando sus dos manos para chocar los cinco con sus dos amigas.

-espera a ver la cara de Percy- Annabeth sonrió ampliamente imaginando la cara del sesos de Alga.

-o la de Jason- la chica sonrió de la misma manera.

-Leo no dirá nada- la hija de Atlas bajo la mirada haciendo un puchero triste.

Piper le toco el hombro- No te pongas mal- le tranquilizo- sabes que Leo te felicita hasta por tocar una computadora.

Levanto la mirada con una sonrisa alegre.

-es cierto- rio con gracia.

Annabeth se recogió el pelo en un rodete dejando caer sus ondas rubias a los lados de su cara y se puso su gorro blanco.

-Gracias Calypso- le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto- ahora quiero escuchar lo que los chicos van a decir.

Piper dio un pequeño salto de emoción.

-los haremos callar

La chica sonrió negando la cabeza.

-bueno- dijo Calypso- llevemos a este pavo a la cabaña.

-es tan perfecto- dijo Annabeth mirándolo fijamente.

El pavo estaba encima de una pequeña mesa con una cama de lechuga y papas hornadas, tenía un brillo dorado, desprendía vapor y un aroma a relleno de especias.

-lo amo- exclamo Piper entusiasmada- cambiaria a Jason por este perfecto pavo.

Todas rieron.

-ya- Annabeth saco de un cajón un papel aluminio- hay que envolverlo correctamente.

-claro- Calypso giro la bandeja plateada.

-este pavo es perfecto mide de altura 12 cm y 12 de largo- Annabeth las miro.

Piper se puso en el medio y las rodeo por los hombros.

-amigas- suspiro mirando al pavo- con esto nos ganamos un premio en ''Master Chef''

Todas rieron.

Annabeth envolvió al pavo con un pedazo de papel aluminio.

-hay que dejarlo perfecto- dijo Calypso- de otro modo se enfriara y no será bueno para comer.

-nah- Piper hizo un ademan quitándole importancia- si se enfría no importa que Leo lo caliente.

La chica hizo una expresión pensativa para finalmente asentir.

-tienes razón- la miro.

-cuando no, Calypso- todas volvieron a reír.

-estoy tan emocionada- dijo Annabeth mientras envolvía al pavo minuciosamente no permitiendo que quede ningún espacio sin taparse- ¡lleva Hazel!

-y Frank también Reyna- siguió Piper emocionada.

Calypso hizo una mueca de desconfianza- ¿y si no les agrado?

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron las dos incrédulas.

Ella miro la ventana mientras caía la nieve constantemente- eso.

-No lo creo- negó Piper.

-si eres muy amable- Annabeth no la miro pero podía detectar el tono de amabilidad en su voz.

Piper se sentó en la mesada con las piernas cruzadas- a Hazel le caerás bien, es demasiado dulce como para odiarte.

Annabeth la miro- Frank es un chico tierno hasta tiene cara de bebe- sonrió.

-¿y la otra?

Se miraron entre si buscando las palabras apropiadas, Annabeth hablo- Reyna puede ser algo intimidante al principio pero cuando la conoces te das cuenta que puede llegar a ser muy dulce.

-es la mejor amiga de Nico- siguió Piper cruzándose de brazos pensativa- aun no entiendo cómo- dijo pero sonaba más que lo decía para sí misma.

Annabeth la miro- Lo importante es que a todos le agradaras- retomo el tema, Calypso asintió.

La entendían después de todo, ella no había hablado con nadie por siglos y que pensara que no le agradaría era ya normal en ella, cuando estaba con mucha gente se mostraba tímida y se cohibía mucho con la gente que no conocía.

-Piper pásame en trapo para envolverlo en la tela- la aludida le hizo caso a Calypso lo envolvió con bandeja y todo, lo sostuvo.

-vamos- las tres salieron.

Annabeth se dio vuelta para mirar una de las puertas de los muebles de madera que ahora tenían manchas negras.

Salió junto a Piper y Calypso.

-lo bueno es que la cabaña de Poseidón queda cerca- Annabeth se abrazó a ella misma, el frio se había hecho más intenso y el sol ya no se veía.

Miro el cielo, el crepúsculo se dijo a ella misma. Pasaron por la cabaña de Hera con su pavo real de insignia, ella hizo una mueca era la única cabina sin adornos navideños más que muérdago en la entrada.

En cambio la de Zeus era adornada con cintas doradas y plateadas, también con luces de colores que parpadeaban constantemente.

-hace frio- comento Piper frotando sus manos.

-ya lo creo- carraspeo Calypso divisaron la cabaña de Poseidón. Por la ventana derecha se vio a Leo caminar.

Subieron la escalera.

En la puerta había una corona navideña de color azul con un moño dorado.

-¿lo hizo Percy?- pregunto Calypso enarcando una ceja divertida.

Annabeth sonrió- ¿Quién más? No hay forma de que deje esa manía con ese color- se encogió de brazos aunque tenía que admitir que la obsesión de su novio era bastante peculiar.

Piper rio suavemente, abrió la puerta.

-espera que hayan mantenido el perfecto orden- les dijo la chica de afrodita acomodándose una trenza detrás del hombro.

Apenas abrieron la puerta Leo cayo a sus pies.

Levanto la cabeza riendo nervioso.

-Leo ¿qué hiciste?- le pregunto Calypso de manera fría.

-nada, Sol solo…- se levantó, miro a sus dos amigos en busca de ayuda que estaban detrás de el con los brazos sospechosamente detrás de sus espaldas.

Piper miro a su alrededor buscando algún defecto.

Luces, perfectas.

Mesa, sin daños.

Alfombra, lucia bien.

Sillones, exactamente como ella y Annabeth los habían dejado.

Entonces ¿Por qué lucían así?

Annabeth dio un paso al frente ignorando a Leo-¿qué hicieron?

-nada- contestaron al unísono.

-chicos ya…- Nico apareció limpiándose las manos con la mirada puesta en ellas pero se quedó callado cuando vio a las chicas en el lugar.

-Nico ¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto Annabeth cruzándose de brazos, el chico trago saliva.

Calypso puso el pavo sobre la mesa sacándole las cosas lentamente como si fuera algo muy frágil para después contemplarlo.

-te quedo muy bien, nena- la felicito.

Ella sonrió- lo sé pero no lo hice sola y…- abrió su boca sorprendida.

Leo se quedó impresionado- Ya se lo que intentas- le apunto la chica.

-¿Qué?-

-me quieres distraer para que no te diga nada. Descubrí tu sucio plan- Calypso negó con la cabeza.

Leo sonrió lo que comprobó su argumento, le pego un manotazo en el brazo- Vas a tener que hablar, Valdez.

-yo mejor me voy- Nico se dio la vuelva bajando la espalera casi corriendo.

-vuelve aquí- le mando Piper de manera autoritaria, el chico se dio vuelta rápidamente pegando un salto.

-wau…ah, ah- gritaba dando grandes pasos como si fuera un robot. Se agarró de la puerta-¡No!, No quiero.

-¡Por Hades!- exclamo aferrando su agarre- ¡ayuda! Mis piernas tienen vida propia.

Percy y Jason dieron un paso al frente para salvar a su amigo- ustedes se quedan aquí- Piper los detuvo, sus piernas quedaron clavadas al piso.

-te dije que esto pasaría- Percy se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero infantil.

-no es mi culpa tener una novia tan poderosa- Jason miro a Piper con una sonrisa pero la chica desvió la mirada.

Las piernas de Nico no se dejaban de mover frenéticas, el chico finalmente se soltó- No quiero- exclamo caminando hacia la hija de Afrodita.

-Nico siéntate- le ordeno, el inmediatamente lo hizo.

-Reina de belleza ¿no crees que te estas excediendo?- Piper le pego una palmada a Leo en la cabeza.

-ya está- miro a Annabeth quien afirmo.

-ahora díganme ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

Se miraron entre si- nada- soltaron al mismo tiempo desviando la mirada.

Ellas rodaron los ojos.

-digan la verdad- demando Calypso.

Nico tuvo que contenerse para no moverse una uña aunque no dejaba de jugar con el anillo de calavera.

¿Cómo es que se había metido en esto?

-no pasa nada- Jason explico descubriendo sus manos accidentalmente.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano?- Piper miro su mano con el ceño fruncido, su novio abrió los ojos como platos y la escondió rápidamente riendo nervioso.

Percy se tocó la frente bufando. Esto era un fracaso.

Annabeth se cruzó de brazos-Tu también- le espeto.

El hijo de Poseidón suspiro cansinamente.

-Bien. Lo confesare

-¡no!- grito Leo, Calypso lo calló con una mirada asesina.

Jason suspiro.

Empezó- lo que paso fue que…

_Flashback_

_Percy estaba contando a Leo y Nico la película sin omitir ningún detalle que habían visto tenía muecas de aburrimiento en sus rostros y bufaban constantemente._

_Nada peor que escuchar una película de chicas._

_-¡Dioses Percy!- exclamo Leo exasperado- no se te traba la lengua._

_Les saco la lengua burlona._

_-No hagan eso, no es de caballeros- Jason se acomodó los lentes para que quedaran en el puente de su nariz._

_Se miraron entre sí para luego soltar una risa._

_-parece que no solo Percy hoy esta sensible- Afirmo Leo._

_Ahogaron una risa, Jason desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos._

_Estaban sentados en los sillones. A dos metros de ellos estaba la mesa que era bastante larga y tenía platos acomodados, velas verdes y rojas, ensaladas, entre otras cosas._

_-ja, ja, ja- carraspeo sarcástico el pelinegro- que gracioso._

_Se quedaron callados y miraron alrededor_

_Golpearon la puerta._

_-¿Quién será?- pregunto Leo._

_-Siempre interrumpen…- Se quejó Percy bufando- abre la puerta Jason._

_Miro a su amigo- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado- abre tu es tu cabaña- le apunto._

_Percy negó- lo haría pero la puerta esta tan lejos- siguió tocando aumentando la velocidad de los golpes._

_-Leo anda tu- Jason miro al latino._

_-¿Por qué yo?_

_-porque eres el más inteligente de todos nosotros- Percy lo miro asintiendo repetidamente con su cabeza._

_-Olvídenlo. No caeré en esa- se recostó en el sillón._

_-¿saben qué?- Nico se paró- Iré yo._

_Camino a la puerta._

_Refunfuño insultos a sus amigos, eran unos inútiles y holgazanes._

_Golpearon fuerte- ¡ya va!- exclamo, esta gente impaciente que no podían esperar._

_Travis apareció- Hola- lo saludo._

_Le devolvió el saludo._

_-entra_

_Le hizo caso. Nico cerró la puerta y lo siguió por detrás_

_Miro a los chicos- ¿Qué onda?- les saludo sentándose en un sillón sacándose la bufanda- ¿Por qué no abrían? Me congelaba_

_Se miraron entre sí._

_Percy hizo un ademan quitándole importancia- Hermano ¿Qué te trae a que visites mis aposentos?_

_Enarco una ceja- solo venía a esconderme de Katie- se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Por qué?- preguntaron Leo y Jason._

_-Esa mujer psicópata me está buscando para cortar mi preciosa cabeza- se tocó el pecho para darle más expresión._

_Percy alzo las cejas- de nuevo le robaste- afirmo._

_Travis asintió con una sonrisa._

_-pero es tu novia- Jason lo miro indignado._

_-¿y?_

_Nico rodo los ojos._

_-no tendrías que hacerlo- le aconsejo- se supone que no hacen eso._

_Travis lo miro- tú ni tienes novia._

_El chico desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos- eres malagradecido, te estoy dando consejos vitales y no los valoras- hizo una mueca de indignación._

_-no seas malo- lo defendió Jason lanzándole una mirada._

_-Ahora todo el mundo se pone en contra de mí- negó con la cabeza- primero Katie ataca a Connor y lo secuestra, ahora..._

_-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo._

_-si Katie rapto a Connor- les aclaro._

_Leo rio divertido- Vaya novia que tienes- ahogaron una risa._

_Travis sonrió- No se imaginan pero no es gracioso- dijo._

_-tal vez un poco- bromeo Jason._

_-lo que digas, Grace- rodo los ojos._

_-siempre eres tan exagerado- negó con la cabeza Percy._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio._

_-hicieron un buen trabajo- observo el hijo de Hermes._

_-fueron las chicas- dijo Leo._

_-es obvio- Travis sonrió._

_Leo se levantó para conectar las luces de colores ya que estaba oscureciendo, en ambiente se vio todavía más hermoso al ser iluminado por los colores llamativos. El árbol de navidad lucio precioso y lleno de vida aunque todavía no había ningún regalo._

_-hagamos algo- dijo Travis ya aburrido._

_-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Percy._

_-no se- se paró de un salto. Observo a su alrededor encontrando nada más que una televisión con un reproductor de CD, sabanas y almohadas._

_Algo llamo su atención- ¿Qué es eso?- en una ventana había una especie de florero hecho de vidrio de colores._

_Leo se puso a su lado- Lo hizo Calypso cuando estaba en Ogygya- Travis estuvo tentado a tocarlo pero el chico le detuvo las manos- No, ella lo cuida como si fuera un pedazo de oro._

_-oh- murmuro. Mejor ni se acercaba a esa cosa._

_-Traje algo…- dijo juguetonamente Travis._

_Todos enarcaron una ceja con curiosidad._

_-estuve espiando a Lou Ellen y Hadley- conto._

_-¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta?- pregunto Jason extrañado._

_-bueno. Lo que pasa es que estaban muy enfocadas en hacer una poción- se reprimió algunos detalles._

_-ah- Percy estaba pensativo._

_Se sacó una mochila que tenía en la espalda- Miren lo que me encontré…- saco una pelota de futbol americano (__**ovoide creo que se llama pero ustedes entienden)**_

_-¿y eso de que nos serviría?- pregunto Nico con cara de aburrimiento._

_Travis rodo los ojos- Para jugar._

_Percy se puso de pie- no creo que sea buena idea si Annabeth…_

_-nah- Lo hizo callar haciendo un ademan-¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo a sus novias?_

_-lo dice el chico que se está escondiendo de la suya- se burló Leo._

_-Cállate- lo miro feo- ¿no ves? Que ella es como los monstruos si la nombras puede venir- susurro._

_Todos rieron._

_El chico no les prestó atención permanecía mirando a todos lados, paranoico- está en todas partes- los miro, tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo- Escucha hasta detrás de las paredes. Huele el miedo_

_Se miraron entre sí enarcando una ceja._

_-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Percy haciendo una mueca de extrañeza_

_Escucharon un estruendo azotar la puerta-¡Travis Stoll!- grito Katie apareciendo, el chico hizo una expresión de temor y la pelota cayo de sus manos._

_-¡Lo ven!- les grito, la chica avanzo con paso firme- ¿si Katie?- respondió con dulzura._

_-maldito infeliz- le reprendió apretando la quijada- te estuve buscando por todas las cabinas._

_Ella se cruzó de brazos, miro a los chicos con una sonrisa para luego observar a su novio con el ceño fruncido- Así que escondiéndote con tus amigotes._

_Rio nervioso._

_-¡camina!- lo saco del hombro, Travis le lanzo una mirada a los chicos y les tiro el balón._

_Ambos salieron, todos se miraron entre sí no sabiendo que decir._

_-eso fue extraño- Percy levanto el balón del suelo, algo se movió encima del objeto-¡ah! ¡Tiene una oruga!- grito lanzándolo a cualquier parte._

_-¡no!- grito Leo corriendo._

_Lo siguiente que supieron fue el sonido de vidrios caerse._

_-¡el florero de Calypso!- grito Leo arrodillándose y apretándose la cabeza_

_Fin flashback_

-luego, recogimos los pedazos y barrimos- continuo Leo- y mandamos a Nico a tirarlos.

-Y Leo entro en pánico- dijo Nico.

-¡no es cierto!- grito el latino.

-si lo es...- dijo su mejor amigo.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con el ceño fruncido para luego soltar una risa.

-ustedes si son un caso- Piper negó con la cabeza pero tenía una sonrisa divertida.

-No importa- siguió Calypso- de todos modos pensaba hacer otro, hace siglos que tengo ese.

No supieron si era de verdad o simplemente una expresión.

Annabeth sonrió- está bien- miro a Jason- anda a esperar a que vendan Frank, Hazel y Reyna mientras terminamos de arreglar aquí.

-¿arreglar más?- pregunto con desgano Percy recostándose en el sillón.

-Percy no seas inútil- lo reprendió su novia.

-lo dices porque no estuviste sacando camas y trayendo sillones de la casa grande- soltó un bufido.

-y la mesa- siguió Jason.

-bueno- se encogió de hombros- algo tenían que hacer.

Rodo los ojos.

-eres tan feminista como una amazona- le apunto.

Le lanzo una mirada fulminante- Cállate, Sesos de algas o pasaras navidad en la nieve.

Percy rio- lo siento- sonrió inocente.

Jason desvió los ojos incomodo- Voy a esperar que lleguen- dijo.

-anda abrigado- Piper lo beso.

El chico le sonrió, se puso una bufanda blanca- Ya vengo- se fue.

Annabeth tomo de la mano a Percy- anda Sesos de algas a trabajar.

El hijo de Poseidón suspiro con cansancio, todos sonrieron con burla.

**Con Katie y Travis**

Caminaban a la cocina hombro con hombro aun la chica tenía expresión enojada por su collar robado y no le hablaba. Travis tuvo que forzarse a no recordarse la vergüenza que había pasado en la cabaña.

¡Aunque odiaba que no le hable!

-vamos Katie- Travis se le puso en frente pero la chica corrió la mirada- Di algo.

Ella siguió avanzando sin siquiera mirarlo. Travis se quedó observándola en el lugar.

-háblame, Mujer insolente- le rogo corriendo donde estaba ella.

Siguió con lo mismo. Odiaba cuando hacia eso, la mujer lo forzaba a que le devolviera su pertenencia y eso era lo peor.

No podía seguir así.

-Di lo que sea- ella lo miro esta vez arqueando una ceja- por ejemplo lo que siempre dices ''que soy un idiota'', ''que no tengo cerebro''. Todas esas cosas bonitas.

Ella bufo y lo paso por alto.

Se volvió a adelantar.

-Ya me estas desesperando- le toco los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Katie le corrió las manos y subió la escalera para entrar a la cocina.

-hago lo que sea- le siguió rogando Travis- pero di algo.

Puso expresión pensativa. Estaba enojada, muy enojada porque siempre le robaba en las vísperas de navidad desde que estaba en el campamento, tenía la esperanza que ahora que eran novios no lo haría también se había ido a esconder con sus amigos. Eso era terrible.

Pero ahí lo tenía, lo hizo.

-devuélveme mi collar- le pidió.

Hizo una mueca, sabía que le diría eso no le quedaba de otra. No toleraba que las personas le ignoraran.

-está bien- cedió. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa casi indetectable.

-vamos Idiota- entro.

Travis se quedó mirando en la dirección donde su novia había salido con una sonrisa, por eso le gustaba Katie a pesar de criticar su coeficiente intelectual era un amor cuando se lo proponía.

'' _¡Te dijo Idiota, Idiota!'' _grito su subconsciente.

Se tocó el frasco que tenía en su bolsillo. Su plan seria llevado a la práctica, todo saldría a la perfección.

Sonrió con malicia.

Sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad, la siguió.

-hey- la llamo ya llegando a su lado- ¿Qué era lo que nos tocaba a nosotros?

Rodo los ojos.

-¿no te acuerdas?

Intento acordarse.

-¿jugo?

-ponche, Travis- le corrigió.

-ah si- se tocó la nuca- es lo mismo.

Ella suspiro.

-solo hagámoslo ¿sí?- Ambos caminaron por un pasillo extenso que había varias puertas a los lados con números. Había una puerta con el número ''6'' escrito.

-aquí es- abrió la puerta.

Travis entro siguiéndola y acomodándose su gorro.

Miro a su alrededor, el intento pedir una cocina pero no querían prestársela seguro por la última vez. Esta cocinita estaba muy bien equipada aunque no tenía horno.

-¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir esta maravillosa cocina?- Travis silbo.

-Me porto bien- Katie se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-pues a mí no me la prestaron- desvió la mirada con los brazos cruzados.

Katie rio.

-quizás fue porque la última vez casi te robas hasta la puerta- bromeo.

Una vez y ya se lo echaba en cara todo el mundo -No fue mi culpa, no lo resistí- la miro- esa licuadora brillaba mucho, atraía mi atención.

La chica se echó a reír.

-ya claro.

-Mujer ¡deja de búrlate de mí!- le grito enfadado.

Su novia lo miro esbozando una sonrisa- Eres tan dramático a veces- se dio vuelta agachándose para sacar una fuente entre las otras cosas.

-No soy dramático- se defendió.

-deja de comportarte como un niño y ayúdame- le reprendió sin mirarlo.

-vamos, niña floral- se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa.

-¡No me digas así!- le grito encarándolo.

Le sonrió ampliamente enseñando sus dientes tan blancos como perlas- No hagas eso- Odiaba cuando la miraba y sonreía de esa manera.

Se acercó- ¿Qué cosa?

Le acaricio la mejilla y la miro fijamente acercando su rostro, Katie sintió como si estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito pero le encantaba ver el color de sus ojos y…

Lo empujo- Travis tenemos que hacer el ponche- se dio vuelta abriendo un mueble para sacar azúcar, el chico hizo una mueca de enfado pero no lucia enojado- Nos estamos retrasando.

-bien- se cruzó de brazos- ya me dirás donde tienes a Connor.

Katie se dio vuelta subiendo a la mesada- lo pensare una vez que me pases mi collar- lleno una jarra con agua.

Rodo los ojos.

-eres una insolente y malvada mujer- se hizo el indignado tocándose el pecho.

La chica alzo una ceja pero pasó por alto su comentario, era horrible y a la vez bueno que se conocieran tan bien como para darse cuenta cuando el otro le pasaba algo, incluso cuando decía la verdad y podía darse cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era puro teatro.

-sigo pensando que eres un dramático- le aclaro puso a un lado la fuente con agua- ve a buscar naranja, manzana y uva- le ordeno.

-¿Por qué yo?- se cruzó de brazos.

-porque yo lo digo- le contesto poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Suspiro- está bien voy pero no porque tú me lo digas- se fue caminando al almacén.

La chica sonrió satisfecha, siempre decía lo mismo pero le terminaba haciendo caso de todas formas.

Se cruzó de piernas dando palmadas con sus pies impaciente ahora lo único que le esperaba era que Travis apareciera con la fruta, lo mataría si se equivocaba.

Su novio no podía distinguir de una sandía a un melón, se preguntó si era mala idea haberle dicho que fuera a buscar la fruta para el ponche.

Estaba por verse.

Solo deseaba que no.

Suspiro un poco cansada había tenido que estar ordenando todo el día y el hecho que la consejera faltara a la cena de su cabaña no les había agradado tanto los miembros de la suya pero al final aceptaron y se había quedado Miranda en su lugar.

Aunque ella acepto sin dudar, esa era su amiga- hermana.

Quería pasar navidad con sus amigos aun no conocía a los romanos pero intuía que no eran malas personas después de todo, la última vez que habían estado se habían comportado de maravilla.

Travis pareció con una bolsa con naranjas, manzanas y uvas.

Algo se traía entre manos.

-No te confundiste- le dijo desconfiada.

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa- tengo que hacer lo mejor por ti- Si, algo extraño le estaba pasando.

-¿Qué estas planeando, Travis?- le encaro.

La miro indignado tocándose el pecho, de nuevo.

-hago algo bien por ti y ya desconfías de mí, mujer- está bien, si se sintió mal por el quizás lo estaba juzgando mal, Travis no tenía la culpa de ser hijo de Hermes y ya travesura estuviera en sus venas.

-lo siento- susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento- dijo un poco mal algo.

-No te escuche- sonrió con diversión.

-¡que lo siento!- grito estérica.

-¡te perdono!

-¡Bien!

Katie le quito las bolsas de sus manos para colocarlas al lado del cuenco, el chico se acercó abrazándola por detrás. Travis se sintió un poco mal por gritarle pero ella lo había hecho primero aun así, no les gustaba pelearse con ella.

Aunque ya estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo en una relación era diferente.

-¿dejaremos de gritarnos alguna vez?- le susurro más calmado, enterró su rostro en su cuello inspirando su aroma a fresas.

Ella suspiro mientras cortaba manzanas a una increíble velocidad pero no le puso resistencia- supongo que ya es parte de nosotros- lo miro de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-sabes que te quiero y todo pero tienes que dedicarme más tiempo a mí- Katie lo miro con una ceja arqueada, era líder de cabaña tenia asuntos que atender no podía vivir pendiente de su novio- No soy egoísta solo te pido que tu vida gire en torno a mí.

-Travis- le reprendió.

A veces no sabía cuándo estaba bromeando y cuando decía la verdad.

Le beso la mejilla riendo, ella sonrió también.

-¿con que ayudo?- se separó.

-lava las uvas y mételas en la fuente, por favor- le ordeno con tono amable que Travis se ofreciera ayudarla era mucho siempre no hacía nada y se dedicaba a cuestionarla.

Su novia asintió y le hizo caso, poniendo enteras las uvas en la fuente Katie normalmente siempre terminaba discutiendo con Travis poder poner la fruta así pero estaba cansada por la persecución, buscar al chico en las 20 cabinas que habían en el campamento.

Ella cortaba pedazos de manzanas y la metía, ambos estaban en silencio pero era una bueno ellos normalmente siempre hablaban, más bien discutían pero estar con el chico en esa situación era tranquilizador.

Corto rodajas de naranjas para meterlas en la fuente, ya se podía oler el aroma a las frutas juntas a la chica le encantaba le recordaba a la granja de su padre.

Solía recoger manzanas y naranjas de los árboles, pasar la tarde cosechando lechugas, morrones, zanahorias con su padre mientras le enseñaba todo lo sabía.

''_Tienes manos delicadas Katie'' _le solía decir. Eran tiempos buenos, en que solo era una niña y no sabía que era una mestiza, extrañaba la vida en el campo.

Lo que le gustaba del campamento es que uno nunca se aburría en especial cuando eres blanco de bromas de un chico travieso por años.

No se dio cuenta y ya había terminado todas las naranjas y manzanas.

-tu si eres rápida, chica- se maravilló Travis.

Se encogió de hombros- ya ni me he dado cuenta cuando termine- sonrió.

La miro- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto- tu normalmente siempre hablas sin parar.

-tu no haces- se defendió- yo solo contesto como es requerido.

Vertió el agua y le puso unas cucharas de azúcar.

-verdad que soy un maravilloso ayudante de cocina- sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Negó con la cabeza divertida- solo pusiste uvas, Stoll- le respondió revolviendo con una cuchara que había sacado de un cajón.

-que no me llames Stoll- le dijo al borde del colapso- Stoll ya murió, nació Travis para ti…Connor es Stoll ahora.

-no tienes remedio- probo el ponche lo saborío- no está mal pero le falta algo.

-¿no está mal? Yo ayude tiene que ser el mejor ponche de la historia- Travis la miro con reprobación.

-cállate Narciso- volvió a centrar su atención en el ponche pensativa, su cara se ilumino- ¡ya que le falta! ¡Jugo de Limón! Pero que tonta.

Travis suspiro le puso una mano en su hombro- eso ya lo sabía pero te quiero tontita y todo- bromeo, Katie lo miro fulminándolo si las miradas mataran el chico estaría muerto.

Le pego en la cabeza.

-Mujer, necesito esas neuronas para pensar- se sobo la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

-eres un idiota- le soltó- yo por el limón- la chica se dio la vuelta saliendo.

Travis miro el ponche con malicia.

Katie asomo la cabeza -No le hagas nada o me encargare personalmente que pases navidad al aire libre- le amenazo, su novio asintió frenéticamente con cara de miedo.

Ella se fue, soltó un suspiro.

Estaba solo, solo con un ponche que todos tomarían. Su mente rio como un maniaco y movió sus dedos como si estuviera demente.

Aunque no dejo de sonar en su cabeza las palabras de amenaza de su novia, pasar navidad en un clima inhóspito no le parecía muy agradable.

-de todas las mujeres te tuviste que fijar en la más psicópata, Travis- se dijo para sí mismo.

Saco un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo con un polvo verde que había robado de la cabina de Hécate, rio como un maniaco.

-muajajajajajjaja- miro al cielo agitando el frasco- con este frasco mis más malvados planes se llevaran a cabo.

Ya no era solo Travis Stoll, ahora era Travis-Malvado-Stoll- con-una-poción-peligrosa.

Aunque no tenía idea para que era pero de todas formas la abrazo como la criatura Gollum mirando a la puerta por si aparecía su novia loca.

Vertió una mitad del contenido en el ponche se tiño un suavemente de un tenue color verde pálido.

Se encogió de hombros, lo tiro todo.

Del ponche salió un humo verde, todo se impregno de ese color hasta la fruta pero luego se disolvió volviendo al color original que era un rosa claro.

Tiro el frasco al basurero.

Froto sus manos satisfecho de su trabajo, Annabeth caería quería ver como se ponía con esa poción tal vez tuvo que haberse quedado más tiempo para escuchar de que era.

Daba lo mismo igual le afectaría.

-ya traje el limón- pego un sobresalto encontrándose con Katie a su espalda.

No creí que había visto algo sino ya le hubiera dicho.

-hola- la saludo tímidamente, ella enarco una ceja tenía dos limones en sus manos.

Los cortos y los exprimió hasta la última gota.

-ya está- sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo- lleva el ponche ya debe estar por empezar.

-¿Por qué yo?

Katie lo miro con el ceño fruncido- porque esto pesa y tú siempre dices que eres fuerte- le recordó- si no lo haces, lo hare yo- agarro la fuente.

-¡no!- exclamo- lo hare yo- se tocó sus guantes como si fuera un médico a punto de entrar a una importante cirugía.

Tomo rápidamente la fuente, Katie resoplo y camino a la salida poniéndose los guantes.

Puso un trapo encima de la fuente para que no le cayera nieve.

-no tenemos que llegar tarde a Annabeth no le gustaría- dijo Katie caminando por el pasillo con paso rápido abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar Travis.

-lo ves te dije desde siempre que serias una perfecta esclava- bromeo Travis bajando la escalera.

Rodo los ojos.

-lo dice el chico que carga con una fuente- se burló ella.

Sonrió ampliamente- lo ves Katie eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

-¿Qué me burlo de ti?- levanto una ceja con una sonrisa burlona.

-no- se puso serio, la chica rio- que pase lo que pase siempre seguirás siendo la misma niña que conocí cuando tenía doce años- pasaron por la cabaña de Hera y Zeus.

-a veces eres muy cursi- se enterneció ella, tuvo unas increíbles ganas de rodearlo y abrazarlo pero se contuvo.

-solo cuando estoy contigo- la miro sonriendo, sus ojos brillaron.

Se veía más lindo le caía nieve en el gorro y la campera, como si fuera un pequeño duendecillo navideño.

Vieron la cabaña de Poseidón, en el campo no había nadie afuera suponía que todo estarían en sus cabañas puesto que ya estaba casi anocheciendo.

Subieron los escalones.

-pórtate bien, Travis- le dijo ella como si fuera su madre.

-yo siempre me porto bien- refunfuño como un niño pequeño.

Katie golpeo la puerta.

-si claro y yo le hago bromas a todo el mundo- dijo sarcástica.

-tendrías que ser hija de Hermes para eso- le dijo orgulloso, siempre alardeando.

Piper abrió la puerta.

-Hola- la saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- la saludaron los dos.

-traje el ponche- dijo Katie sonriente apuntando la fuente que tenía tapada Travis.

-genial- asintió- entra póngase cómodos.

Miraron adentro, ahora las velas estaban prendidas y era muy hermosa como parpadeaban las luces en el árbol y el techo.

-es precioso- Katie se sacó los guantes y la bufanda.

-quedo fantástico- Annabeth sonrió sentada a uno de los sillones con Percy a su lado.

A su lado estaban Calypso y Leo que la miraron sonrientes, Nico asintió al verla a modo de saludo, Piper paso a sentarse en un sillón individual.

Analizo todo, habían una pequeña estufa que mantenía a todos abrigados, las ventanas tenia pequeñas pelotitas de colores.

Todo estaba hermoso.

-¿Dónde pongo esto?- pregunto Travis.

Piper se levantó caminando a la mesa, miro todo pensativa- justo aquí- apunto a un gran espacio al lado del pavo y un pescado ahumado.

Travis asintió dejándolo en el lugar indicado, le saco la manta que tenía algunos copos de nieve.

Se quitó el gorro y la bufanda dejándola en un pequeño perchero al lado de la puerta.

Se sentó al lado de Katie en el sillón- ¿Dónde está Jason?- pregunto mirando a todos.

-se fue a buscar a los otros- le contesto Leo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Asintió.

-Ya no debe tardar en venir- dijo Piper mirando la puerta.

-veremos al grandulón- Leo sonrió recordando a su amigo que ahora era pretor.

-a Hazel y Reyna- dijeron Percy y Annabeth completando la frase del otro, ambos parecían ansiosos.

Nico se quedó callado pero su mirada estaba enfocada en la puerta quería ver a su hermana y a Reyna, desde hace tiempo que ya no las veía y tenía muchas ganas de verlas.

Se escucharon voces y varios pasos.

-mantente erguido, Frank- ordeno una voz desde afuera, Nico no necesito mucho esfuerzo para darse cuenta que era Reyna.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Reyna no seas tan estricta- escucharon a Jason reír divertido.

-no te burles, Jason- resonó la voz de Hazel

La puerta sonó con varios golpes.

Percy se levantó- yo iré- dijo.

**Continuara…**

**Perdón de verdad quería seguir escribiendo pero si seguía acabaría en 30 páginas…**

**Y tengo cosas que hacer por las fiestas y todo, mi mama no deja de molestarme.**

**Les deseo los mejor para este nuevo año, saludos**


End file.
